Teenage dreams are only dreams
by lostatthstart1413
Summary: Kurt and Blaine aren't as great as they seem. Will Sebastian be Kurt knight in shine armor when his his house of cards blows down and caves in. multiple POV s and lots of confusion between sebastian and Kurt. very klaine angsty. so i don't do anything on time so don't get mad.
1. the fight

The fight

He thinks he so cute thinks he so untouchable because he has Blaine I bet he's giving Blaine blue balls. And it serves curly top right for not sleeping with me when he had the chance. I not bitter I have a bounty of ass to fuck and a plentiful of cock to suck but I still hate seeing their faces. I know it's ironic because I place myself here every day I could avoid them easily by come at different time or just find a different coffee shop I don't even drink coffee every day. But I won't instead I will go fuck up this lovely couple.

I step closer to them then I saw the tears coming out his of eyes I felt rolling my own. Blaine just probably told him he loves him or something equally gross. I look on in discuss until I saw he wasn't smiling these weren't happy tears. Something happened to me at that realization something not completely unrecognizable but certainly not wanted nor used to. I felt my anger take hold I felt like taking out whatever made his porcelain skin wet with

tears. I don't understand this is bullshit why on earth would I be pissed this is the very thing I strive for. His tears continued as Blaine went to grab his hand he jerked it away. I don't even know what I'm watching don't understand it. All I know I have leaved before I punched Blaine. And right as I about to leave I lock eyes with Kurt as he punches Blaine in the face. And it dons on me they just broke up. Oh shit they are over I feel I don't know what I feel. Kurt and Blaine done.

KBSKBS

I crawled into bed early and started to wonder how on earth Blaine managed to make Kurt hit him he was a passives he usually would hit a thing although he sprays enough hair product to kill a bus full of people. I feel like I should help Kurt and hurt Blaine. I mean I could give him a STD I know enough people. I just feel helpless and I don't know why I`d cares.

Tomorrow is Monday and we had warbler practice I know it's going to awkward if both boy show up. It will be plenty of entertainment. I just hope the warblers don't turn on Kurt that from what I saw he did nothing wrong. But what's really bugging me is that I don't know happen but I'm all too ready to defend Kurt even if he is the one who fucked up. I wish I didn't care.

Kurt's pov

I can't believe this shit I almost gave myself to him but then he... he ruined it made the relationship feel like shit and then told me to stop crying and that it was my fault that if just put out he wouldn't have ... I punched him out before he could blame me.

I never hit someone and it felt so good and I haven't even cry yet but the truth is I have nothing to cry for he did it not me. And at least he told me he could have lied and let me fuck him. I still pissed at him. Though and he deserves it. School is going to be hell and if the warbles turn on me, I'm going to have to leave the glee club all together.


	2. the morning after

The morning after: chap 2

Kurt pov

I woke and jumping up out of my bed in a sweat. I ran to the bathroom and throw up and with that I knew today would suck.

My dad wasn't mad at when I decide to go to school he just said be careful. I reminded him that it was just Dalton. And in turn he reminded me that I gave their glee club superstar a black eye with a semi proud smile. I sighed maybe he was right maybe I should have stayed home and waited for at least his black eye to heel. But it too late now I'm already here and Trent come my way looking concerned about something and I'm hoping it's not my something. He grabbed my arm pulls me into a hug I truly love this guy he reminds me of cedes and her big hugs. He starts talking to a mile a minute, and pulling me to the front door. I couldn't hear a thing until he said; you have to get back with Blaine. I stopped and he jotted back with me. I looked him in the eye. "NO." He looked like he seen a ghost. I didn't know how deal with it I wanted to cry scream shout most of all I wanted to run. But I didn't do any of that I just looked him in the eye and said never.

Seb`s pov

I want to talk too Kurt first but I would have to find him. I was running late and wasn't going to get there I just hoped I didn't run into Blaine.

~meanwhile~

Blaine pov

He actually punched me he really held off and punched me like a man he gave me a black eye I deserved it but dam I'm shocked. It was a mistake to talk to him like that it never was his fault but I just need to Blaine him. I feel awful but I'm not sorry I

asked him if he was ready he said no. I told I was ready and needed more than a hand job. He got pissy and said he wasn't the one was going to give it. Then asked me to leave I got back to Dalton and my roomy was chopping his wood and I offered to help him. I felt bad after and the next day I told him he started to cry I mean I couldn't take that type of pressure I told him everything Trevor my roommate told me when I freaked out the morning after that it was his fault for being such a prude and a tight ass bitch. I know I was wrong but right now I just want to stay away from Kurt because dam who knew that guy could punch and I don't need any other bruises. I wrong bit I can't say sorry.

Seb`s pov

I ran down the hall as fast as I could had to get to Kurt's locker. I needed to talk to him ask him if he was alright tell him I was on his side. Tell him he not alone... BANG...my bag fell from shoulder. Someone's head banged into my collar bone and then I'm on my ass. Fuck me it the one asshole I don't want to see. I shuffle getting up and running away I can't just hit him it would be fun but I was busy. I rushing to his locker when the bell rings DAMIT WTF IS GOING ON HERE?! I didn't mean to yell but I just was caught in my anger of having to wait for second period or lunch too talk to Kurt FUCK ME! He was seated when I rushed into 2nd he was writing something in his note book. I want to see it I took Blaine's seat next to him he looked up pissed and sighed smiled slightly and then gave me a dirty look almost like a warning. It wasn't as scary as his famous bitch glare nodded slightly and leaned over to see his writing I was hoping it is about the punch he mailed to Blaine's eye. I almost fell from my seat when he turned to me annoyance in his eyes. He said in a raw voice, "If you want to see my answers ask and I might be kind enough to let a tool like you use them." My heart clenched hearing his voice so raw but I rolled my eyes at his smart ass comment. He smirked and said, "Thank you... for take his seat I'm not ready to deal with it yet" I nodded it was all I could do. I wonder if that meant he remembered I was there. Well of course he did he looked me right in the eye. I don't know what to do about say sorry or explain I wish I could help make it better, which is weird right? The class started and Blaine was seated in the back next to Wes who was being quite studious and ignoring Jeff and nick who throw paper at his head. But Blaine was so happy he jumped up and made a scene and which Jeff giggles as nick sorry and that they just wanted to know what happen to his eye. And the teacher entertained it and asked him to share with the class about his eye. He was pissed but not an idiot he sighed and said, "I got in a fight that's all." even Wes looked to at him because even though not everyone knew the truth we all knew that was it. He took his seat after apologizing for his outburst. I watched Kurt from the corner of my eye he looked so tiered.


	3. pointless feelings

Pointless feelings are nothing without ice cream.

Seb`s pov

Lunch is mob of hungry boys throwing dapper out the window. It's funny almost if I wasn't so hungry myself Id be laughing my ass off I mean I did skip breakfast for fucks sake. I couldn't find Kurt but Blaine fount him I almost picked up my plate and smashed it into his head. He looked like shit aside from the black eye, his gel was run off and his eyes looked puffy. He stood in front of Kurt an angry face he baring his teeth like the dog he is and said something. I'm not scared for Kurt he could handle himself but I was pissed off tough I did chuckled he was trying to look bad ass, it isn't working. I mean I'm two times his size, and princess punched him out. He slams his hand down grabbing everyone's eyes; he was looking for a fight. I wasn't one too need to fight to feel like I'm as great/sexy/awesome as I already do. He started to yell something that made Kurt more pissed. Kurt moved to leave I got up myself. Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's arm as I went to garb Blaine up I reached him first. Dumb ass tried to hit me and I tripped his little ass. And went to punch him his other eye as Kurt found his voice screamed stop we all looked at him the whole room even the staff who come to help. He pointed at Blaine, "Your nothing to me anymore we are done don't speak to me again or next time I will let him continue! And you" he said pointing to me "come on you don't want his blood on your hands anyway." I got off Blaine and went leave with Kurt when Blaine hit me with an empty plate over the head. It hurt alot but I kept standing although I feel like passing out I felt myself turning and smash my fist into his cheek and I followed it with my left fist to his chest. It felt good and sounded great when he hit the floor. Kurt grabbed my hand and we ran off and out of the school through the garden and to the parking lot. He let me go rushing for his black navigator. He said get in as unlocked to doors and got in himself. I hopped in and said," where are we going?" He sighed, "I'm not sure yet but you just knocked Blaine out and I just helped you run away so staying here isn't a option" He rambled on and with worries as I kept mine in I wondered how much trouble we be in and where he was taken me, I wondered if he saw the blood I felt in my hair or on my knuckles I wondered if he was ok. "What about school?" I whispered. What about the warblers. He laughed a humorless laugh, "fuck it we can't go back today if we don't want to be yelled at I just want run right now." he pulled into the lima bean after a little while. And turned the car off and unbuckled the seat beat. I looked at him and asked, "Why are we here?" He smiled and said because, "I feel stupid and pointless feelings are meaningless without ice cream so I'm going to get some." He said as he unlocked the door and got out, "Are you coming?" he asked. I nodded as he shut the door. Got out the car and felt the unwanted feeling of warmth inside.

Kurt was right I needed some ice cream to got whit this pointless feeling.


	4. The insults of understanding

Sebs pov

We walked in the lima bean nothing was different the same decoration and decor but there was a different cashier and brewed today they were talking as we got to the front desk they looked are way the girl beamed as the boy eye sexed Kurt. It made my blood boiled and I garbed Kurt hand for no reason i didn't want to i just did it and tried not to think about it just happened i didn't think it through. He didn't pull away just looked up a little confused. The man didn't stop. I said, what do you want?, I'll order and pay. Kurt smiled and said moose tracks with a slice of blueberry pie. I smiled assuring him he would get just that he walked and sat down next in a both going nowhere near the table they sit in. I walked too the counter and the girl smiled taking my order of mint chip and a dozen choc and PB cookies along with Kurt's order of moose tracks and pie. She was very chipper about and as she hand me my food the guy said is he yours. I gave him a look. And said he is not a object he is a person if anything I'm his but i can tell you he doesn't go for meatheads.

I walked away going to sit next to Kurt with our ice-cream he smiled and said thank you.

I smirked you're not welcome.

He looked up and said why you fought for me today. At first I thought he heard the prev work then Blaine came too mind i felt anger rise and took a deep breath. His hand slipped on mine I felt it the warm feeling dull yet there in a way I couldn't ignore. He smiled a small pitiful smile and said it ok you don't have to tell me now. I shook my head taking two cookies making an ice cream sandwich.

I did it because your need a big strong man like me to protect you princess. He chuckled ok try again we both know I can handle myself and what kind of would protect you would be the queer protector a vigilance with the muskrat face. He laughed at his own joke it was almost a true laugh. He frowned when I looked at my plate not saying anything. Hey that was a good joke and you know it. He cried like a child not wanting to do chores.

I smiled and said shut up you couldn't survive without me. He looked at me then gracefully flicked me off. I smirked and said when? He snorted and said bite me bitch. I smiled and replied where and let's face it you love my bitchiness. He just rolled his eyes.

KBSKBS

Blaine pov.

The ground was cold and inviting as I slipped away my heart hurts in a way my body couldn't compare to. They a looked at my beaten form even Wes looked helpless, but this is my fault if I just would have waited until he heal until I healed then they wouldn't be stitching up my cheek and eyebrow throwing buckets of pills into my system. And with all the sorry looks and small talks of what should of happen there was only one voice I wanted to hear the very one that would never speak to me so sweetly as before. He never will smile my way the same as before and he didn't even care enough to see if I was still living when he ran from the building after he allowed a ruffian to beat the shit out of me. Kurt as of right now was done with me and the words he screamed towards me as I lay broken and unmoving on the floor still rang in my ears.

This won't be goodbye but even I know we are over, but just because we're over doesn't mean I over us or him and mostly means fuck them i not giving up our relationship.

Meanwhile, (seb pov)

We sat there a little longer until the rude man behind the counter told us that they were going to do shift change so to ask for something now. I smirked and assured him we were in no need of assistance not his at least. He walked away as Kurt's phone rang I have take this its my dad. I nodded and started to place my Dalton jacket back and getting ready too leave. He was trying to console his father and assurer he was fine they argued but Kurt told him he wasn't coming home and that he would be fine, then he hung up and turned off his phone. I looked him in the eye and said are you sure about talking too your father like that? He gave me a look that told me too shut up and i did for once. We got up and walked out the cafe and into the now pouring rain Kurt dash off to the car I didn't care much about getting wet and my neck was to stiff for all of that moving i could still feel the blood clot in my hair I just hope Kurt hadn't caught on. I climbed in pulling my seat belt on he stared out the window and then huffed putting the key in the ignition making the car roar to life we drove to the free way he said, Where do you live?

Where will you sleep? I replied, he rolled his eyes. Not with you he sneered,

Not my prerogative at all I laughed.

He smirked and said with a guy like you How am I'm too know.

I shrugged and said you could just expect the best out of me.

Yeah right he snorted and counted you where constantly trying to bed Blaine and when you gave up on that you tried too break us up. I'm surprised you didn't sleep with because in the end a less sluty guy then you got in his pants either Blaine easier than we thought you the king of slutvile is losing his touch.

Fuck you Kurt just drop me off.

Gladly but if you would like that you need to tell me where to turn off. I looked up from my bloody knuckles.

FUCK!

What!

You miss the turn.

And that's my fault?

Yeah whatever just turn on HARYBREG heads up its am going to be an hour now.

Kurt rolled his eyes he didn't seemed too pissed. Only irritated a bit and I just hoped he didn't see my blood and freak. I was doing a good job hiding but he kept looking at me I wonder if he could see my knuckles I could only cover them so much with this jacket. Kurt turned where I told him. He looked at me and said something I didn't think was possible.

I'm sorry I bitched at you, he muttered I looked at him he sighed and said Its just easy to take my anger out on you because we aren't friends I mean you hate me and yet today you where my knight gearing up too battled by the way I'm glad you where there to kick his ass. He finished.

Your welcome and thank you, but you have to know Kurt that I don't hate you never truly think that I did and that when I saw you punch him in the face I was already on your side.

Kurt huffed and pulled into the drive I sat there for a minute and then, where are you going to sleep? I asked again.

Either I find some money in my bag or I'm sleeping in my car. Why do you care? He sneered my way.

Because if you're not going home me rather you come in sleep over in the guest room I added he just looked at me.

What about your parents. That's why I'm not going home don't want to hear mine yell at me. He stated in utmost seriousness.

I just chuckled; there off touring for a fifth anniversary they won't be due back until Christmas. He gave me a look I was use too pity.

Don't worries they send a cleaner over to see if I'm still breathing every three day for two hours. I like being alone but you won't be bothering me a bit, I said numbly.

Ok he said climbing out grabbing a bag out the back. We got to the front and I realized I left my keys at Dalton. Kurt looked at me waiting trying to be kind and patient.

Well are we going in? He bellowed. I winced I forgot may key a Dalton.

YOU LEFT THEM HOW ARE WE GONNA GET IT IN?! He screeched

SHUT THE FUCK UP PRINCESS! I hollered

Make me. He challenged and I could feel myself just garbing hold and forcing my lips too his effectively shut him up. But that wouldn't help a dumb thing no it could only fuck up the trust I want to build.

Be careful what you ask for. I mumbled.

He either ignored or plainly didn't hear me. How are we getting in? He asked,

I'm going to climb in the window and let you in. Now give me a boosts. I answered

No way I be doing the climbing beside you should be used to being on the bottom. He sneered

whatever we both know you want my package sweetheart. I contoured

Id much sooner wants to eat out Rachel berry's box then be penetrated by a slut like you. Kurt huffed and went turn around.

Where the hell you going. I say loudly towards him as he moves towards his car.

Somewhere that your not. He grumbled.

I rush forward off the patio into the rain and garbed his arm, Like hell your leaving this how we are you don't get to do that getting pissed and walk away isn't good enough fight back, Hummel! I bark down at him.

You don't get too tell me what to do. He huffed trying pushing me off his arm I only tighten my grip. My hand started to bleed again.

Your fucking bleeding on my jacket Sebastian. He said rudly though concern seeped in his voice.

Yeah that happens when you punch someone only hours prior, now come on and help me get inside. I grumbled

No I said I figure it out!

No you said you sleep in your car, and I don't want read about your car being broken into and you being raped and killed in the news people are more wicked then you think! I said looking in him the eyes.

I have more knowledge then you think if you think I don't know how cruel and wicked way people around me are. He barked back up at me.

Obviously you don't if you'd rather sleep in your car then with me (fuck)! I mean at my house! I yelled at him

the rain pick up I was sure the blood on my head was washing down my face I could taste its water down form on my tongue.

Oh my Sebastian your bleed all over! He yelped.

Kurt! Just let's get inside. I reasoned

No you need a hospital! He yelled.

Fuck that just get me inside said in the way I knew he wouldn't argue with. He nodded walking back to the house moving a chair breaking into my house.

I love him and it makes me wish he could feel the same way yet I'm not going to try insults are much easier its are unspoken understanding.

* * *

OK so there are some errors and it took some time but its here and yes i think its really good and i think you guys should know that there will be death int the story but there gonna be multi endings so you can chose which one tickles your pickle. pun intended r and r me and yeppers im out.

p.s. thanks for wiating I will try to be quicker love all of yah exsepeted for the creepy dudue who reads these while fapping cause wanky but gross bye 0.o `-` *u*


	5. Breaking and falling into the dark

**Breaking and falling into the dark part 1 of 2 out to scars **

**chap 5**

Kurt's pov

I was breaking as little window glass as possible. But by the end of it Sebastian threw a brick that came out of nowhere at the window causing me to fall off the chair I was on falling to my bum. He smirked as I got up soaked from the waist down to my knees and climb through the window without cutting myself on the broken glass. I got on the other side and looked around the house was as impressive inside as out if not more. the floor was black marble and the wall a ivory paint with silver fames of old men and women all a bit like Sebastian in little ways like his eyes or nose a few women had his smirk but one old man had a smile so peaceful so happy it was a mystery it was even captured on the canvas. His eyes sparked brown though the painting had dulled and his face though wrinkled looked lively. I was moving closer when Sebastian started to knock on the door. "I'm coming keep you clothes on!", I assure him going to open the door with one last look at the picture on the wall.

Bout god damn time, sebastain growled at me when I unlocked the door.

"Your welcome.", I reply. "Now show me too your first aid kit let's see the damage", I said in my no argument tone hopping he wouldn't fight me. But of course he did as soon as his eyes turned form droopy t o distressed I knew he wasn't going to let me help his wounds or take him to the hospital. He practically shoved me up the stairs saying he just needed rest but I knew better and I tried to reason all the way to the guest room where he shooed my away rushing across the hall to do whatever in his own room. The guest room was simple yet nice with peach walls and carpet on one side and wood on the other nearest the bath, which had both shower and a huge tub. I fell to the bed worried about Sebastian's injuries I got up and got undressed heading to the bath room blushing about be unclothed in his house it was taboo in the slightest way. He would never think about me in here but really the only thing that separates us are maybe 10 -15 feet. It's amazing truly but he won't even realize.

Seb's pov

He is right across the hall he is right probably in the shower all nude with his porcelain skin tight and squeezable, lovely and smooth. He probably running his hands threw his brown locks and down his flat chest. He`s probably really hard he probably stroking himself. I shake my head of the dirty thoughts but it much too late I was already hard so I striped and jumped into my shower letting the scorching water mark my skin red.

I stroke myself think of his porcelain lips warping around me his smirk disappearing as I fuck into his mouth. His tongue gracing the tip every time I pull out him sucking hard milking me as meet my end. I spurt as the back of the shower white streaks running down as the water makes contact. as i come down from my high I hear it ,a knock followed by a sweet can I come in.

The noise frightened my so I didn't answer until I heard him come in anyway.

Kurt I'm in the shower get the hell out !

Oh, well it isn't like I haven't seen what you've got.

No I know for a fact you have not!

Yes I have in the Dalton locker room your never shy.

You don't have that period.

Nope but Blaine dose I went to give him something he left in his last class and I walked in only to get flashed by the one and only Mr. circumcised himself.

Well did you like what you saw? I asked feeling the blush rise up to my face. feeling very grateful i was hidden in the shower.

Well all honesty I'm not sure ask me that a week ago and the answer would be no most because of Blaine and I hated your guts but now here in your house on your bed I don't think I would look away or acted upset I just look and then comment and move on. He said sounding calm but in all honesty all was thinking was that Kurt freaking Hummel was on my bed, and then I was half hard again fuck you teenage urges. I grab a towel and started to dry off but then I remembered my clothes were on the outside.

Kurt? I asked to see if he was still there.

Still waiting. He replied

You have to leave my clothes are out there.

And?

And I have to come out to get them.

You weren't shy before why now?

Oh I'm not shy I just don't want you to be overwhelmed by desire and come back and jump. (or vise versa)

Whatever me and you both know if I did it be consensual so don't even try just come out.

Promise to keep your hands to yourself?

Fine I can promise.

Good, now I'm coming out keep your hands too yourself.i said mostly to my self.

And I did come out of the bath only to be met by Kurt on my bed in only boxers briefs that left very little to imagination. Oh I'm and far past half hard and I'm 50% sure he heard me whimper at the sight of his creamy pale skin batter with marks of purple no doubt the work of a homophobic asshole.

His breath stop in a huge gasp as his eyes locked with my chest I did have to look down to know what he had spotted the last gift from my middle school bully. A huge 5 inch gash the looked as if you even brushed it it would rip open and gush fresh blood. But it was years old and looked a lot worst then it is but that doesn't stop Nick and Jeff grimacing every gym class or Wes and David fighting about how it happen or Kurt's eyes filling with pity or tears. and doesnet help me from wanting go back into the bathroom before i have to explain. but then he up off the bed and engulfing me in a hug.


End file.
